This invention relates generally to interactions by a user with content presented via a client device while the client device is offline, and more specifically to determining an order of subsequently executing interactions received while the client device is offline.
A digital magazine identifies content items for presentation to a user, with many content items identified by a digital magazine server or a digital magazine application based on user-defined preferences or parameters. As a user interacts with content items presented in a digital magazine, the user's interactions may be used by the digital magazine server or by the digital magazine application to identify additional content items for presentation to the user via the digital magazine. However, a client device operated by a user to interact with content items presented in a digital magazine may lose connectivity with a digital magazine server while the user interacts with the digital magazine, preventing certain interactions by the user with content items from being communicated to the digital magazine server. This may impair selection of subsequent content items by the digital magazine server for presentation via the digital magazine, which may decrease subsequent user interaction with the digital magazine.